1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to meat tenderizers and more particularly pertains to a new adjustable meat tenderizer for tenderizing pieces of meat of varying thickness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of meat tenderizers is known in the prior art. More specifically, meat tenderizers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art meat tenderizers include U. S. Pat. No. 5,340,354; U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,482; U.S. Pat. No. 116,166; U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,716; U.S. Pat. No. 3,230,578; and Foreign Patents EP 0 451 025 A1 and WO 94/18842.
In these respects, the adjustable meat tenderizer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of tenderizing pieces of meat of varying thickness.